


The Time Between

by gyroscopefour



Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Asexuality, Crying, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: A few vignettes of Dorian and Lavellan spending time together and further developing their relationship.Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Not to Go to Waste

Dorian brought a sandwich and a packet of dried fruit into the tent. “I brought you some dinner.”

Altan glanced up from his notes. “Thanks. You can leave it here.” He patted the bedroll next to his crossed legs.

“Inquisitor, you really should eat,” Dorian said. 

Altan shrugged. “I eat when I’m hungry. It’s fine.”

“I’m worried about you. You lose your appetite on missions.”

“And I binge when I’m at Skyhold. It all evens out.”

Dorian sat down next to Altan. “That’s not healthy.”

Altan put his notes aside, taking a bite of the sandwich. “Better?” he asked through a mouthful of food.

“Much.”

Altan ate about two thirds of the sandwich before setting it aside. He pulled back the blankets on his bedroll and slipped inside. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Dorian got into his bedroll beside Altan. The Hissing Wastes were blazing during the day, but chilly after sundown. Altan shivered and pulled his blankets up to his neck. 

“Are you cold?” Dorian asked.

“A little,” Altan said. He reached out to take Dorian’s hand. He laced their fingers together and pulled Dorian’s hand to his chest, tucking it under the blanket.

“Do you intend to keep that?” Dorian asked, a small smile on his lips.

“It’s mine now,” Altan said. He smiled too and began to doze. Dorian soon followed.

*****

Dorian rolled over, and Altan bolted up, inhaling sharply. 

“Are you alright?” 

“‘M good,” Altan said, laying down. “Sorry.”

Dorian reached over to pet Altan’s hair. “Shh,” he whispered. “You’re tense.”

“Just got startled. ‘M fine.”

Dorian shuffled a bit closer to Altan. “You got startled when I rolled over?”

Altan pouted. “The Wastes just set me on edge a bit. Don’t worry.”

Dorian’s hand drifted down to Altan’s cheek, cupping it gently. “I can’t help but worry a little. Go back to sleep. I won’t let anything happen to our dear Inquisitor.”

The light from the campfire outside seeped into the tent and tinted their faces slightly orange. Altan blinked up at Dorian’s face, full of concern and care.

“You know, your mustache gets all lopsided when you sleep.”

Dorian narrowed his eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

Altan wrapped an arm around Dorian. “I like it. It adds character.”

Dorian huffed. “You are insufferable.”

Altan smiled. “You still like me though.”

“I do.”

“I like you too.”


	2. Invigorating

“Want to go for a walk?” Altan asked, strolling into Dorian’s nook in the library.

Dorian set his book down. “Absolutely not. It’s freezing today.”

Altan offered a hand and pulled Dorian out of his chair. “It’s not that bad.”

Dorian stared at him flatly.

Altan grinned. “Alright, it’s freezing. But don’t you find the cold invigorating? It makes me feel alive.”

“It makes me feel like staying indoors, where it’s warm.”

Altan swatted at Dorian’s shoulder. “Stop being grouchy. You don’t have to come.”

Dorian’s mustache twitched. “You’re going?”

“Yes.”

Dorian begrudgingly reached for his heavy coat, and Altan gave him a quiet cheer. After Dorian had done up his coat, he followed Altan down the stairs.

On their way out the door, they passed by Solas who nodded cooly in their direction. Altan waved back at him, and Dorian awkwardly avoided eye contact. 

On the wall, there was nothing to block the wind, and it gusted chilly blasts to bring tears to their eyes. Altan squinted and laughed before covering his mouth and exclaiming “Oh, it makes my teeth cold!”

Dorian gave him a closed mouth grin. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, shrinking into his coat. “Is this what you’d call invigorating?”

“Yes!” Altan wrapped his own coat tighter around his shoulders. “It’s incredible!”

Dorian shook his head. They walked the wall side by side, shoulders brushing every few steps.

“Do you miss Tevinter?” Altan asked.

“Sometimes,” Dorian said. “I certainly miss the climate. But this is where I want to be.”

Altan turned to him, cheeky grin plastered on his face. “This? Right here? You want to be out on the wall with me? Aw, Dorian, I knew you’d come around.”

“You antagonize me to no end.”

“I miss my home too, especially my family, but this is where I should be. I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if it hadn’t been me.” Altan looked at the anchor. The green light flickered. 

“There are so many bad people out there. Even if it didn’t go to Corypheus, there are so many people who would take advantage of this.” 

Dorian gently encircled his wrist. “That’s what makes you the man that everyone is so compelled to follow. You don’t take advantage of your power.”

Altan swallowed hard, stepping into Dorian’s space. “I wasn’t meant to be a leader. I don’t know what I’m doing. Sometimes I think everything is seconds away from falling apart.”

Dorian wrapped him in a tight hug, pulling Altan’s teary face close to his chest. They stayed like that for some time. Altan’s hitching breaths jolted them both, but Dorian just held him and petted his hair.

Altan finally pulled away and wiped his eyes. “Sorry, uh, I think my miniature mental breakdown is over now. Thank you for, um, for hugging me.”

“Everyone needs a little support, Inquisitor,” Dorian said.

“Please, no titles here, Dorian. I don’t want to be the Inquisitor right now. I just want to be Altan.”

“Alright, Altan,” Dorian said, pushing a loose strand of hair out of Altan’s face. “You still look like you could use a bit of cheering up. Want to go to the tavern and get something warm to drink?”

Altan managed a small smile. “Think they’ll have some mulled wine?”

“Absolutely.”

*****

Altan had loosened up after a few drinks, smiling more freely, even joking with the Chargers. Dorian watched over the brim of his cup as Altan and Dalish quipped back and forth and dissolved into raucous laughter.

“Oi,” Sera leaned over the railing from the second floor. “You shites have to keep it down. I’m actually trying to get some work done.”

“Tell Josephine to stick the paperwork where the sun doesn’t shine,” Altan said, giggling with Krem.

“It’s not paperwork,” Sera said. “And Josie has nothing to do with it.”

“I bet it’s a gift for Dagna,” Krem said, and Altan made a giddy noise.

Then Altan made eye contact with Dorian across the table. “I’m well past tipsy, aren’t I?”

“Oh, most certainly,” Dorian replied. “Do you want to go up to your quarters?”

“Good idea.” Altan stood up abruptly, swaying as he did.

Dorian got up and grabbed his arm to steady him. “Let’s go.”

“Good night, everyone!” Altan waved over his shoulder as Dorian escorted him out. A few wolf whistles from the Chargers followed them.

The freezing air sent them both into violent shivers as they crossed to the main hall. 

“It’s so cold!” Altan said, burrowing into Dorian as much as he could.

Dorian wrapped an arm around Altan’s shoulders. “I thought you liked it?”

“It makes me feel snuggly. I like to snuggle.”

Dorian hummed. He pulled Altan even closer. Altan closed his eyes and leaned into Dorian. 

“You smell good,” Altan said.

“Thank you,” Dorian replied, trying to remember if he had put on any perfumes recently. There were eyes in the main hall. Dorian pointedly ignored those who set their judgmental gazes on the Inquisitor, escorting him to his room.

Altan stumbled up the stairs, leaning heavily on Dorian for support. Dorian stopped and lifted Altan up.

Altan instinctively wrapped his legs around Dorian’s waist and rested his head on Dorian’s warm shoulder. Dorian’s secure hold made him feel safe and happy.

“You know, you’re the only person who has hugged me since I left my clan,” Altan said. His voice was muffled by Dorian’s coat.

“Really?” Dorian asked. “I can’t remember the last person to give me a hug.”

Altan shifted to look Dorian in the eyes. “Are you serious? Dorian, that’s terrible.”

Dorian shrugged, setting Altan down at the top of the stairs. “I’ve never known anything else.”

Altan wrapped him into a hug. “Now you do. You have to hug me every day then.”

Dorian laughed, hugging him back. “Every day?”

Altan nodded. “Every day. You need love and affection. I have lots to give.” He stood up on his toes. “Will you kiss me?”

Dorian chuckled awkwardly. “You’re drunk.”

“And I wanted you to kiss me before I got drunk,” Altan said. He blinked up at Dorian hopefully.

Dorian leaned in. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Altan’s mouth. Altan gave him a breathy sigh, relaxing in Dorian’s arms. Dorian tilted his head and fully kissed Altan. Altan’s hands went to Dorian’s jaw, cupping it to hold him close. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Altan whispered when they parted. 

“I am, aren’t I?” Dorian said with a smirk. He gave Altan another chaste peck. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Make sure you drink something for that hangover.”

Altan nodded, waiting until Dorian was out of sight before stumbling into his room. He stripped out of his winter gear and slipped into his bed, warmed by the layered sheets and thoughts of Dorian.


	3. Appearances, Of All Things

Dorian and Altan sat on a bench in the garden. The weather was warmer, sunny even, in the mid afternoon. Dorian had offered one of his hands, and Altan was lacing and unlacing their fingers. He bent Dorian’s fingers back and cracked a knuckle. 

“Ow!” Dorian snatched his hand back.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Dorian flexed his hand. “Ugh, now you have to crack the rest of them. They feel uneven.”

Altan took Dorian’s hand again, cracking each knuckle with methodical precision. Then Dorian offered his other hand, and Altan repeated the process. Dorian flinched a little as Altan cracked the middle finger. “Can I do your wrists, too?” Altan asked.

“I suppose,” Dorian said, watching in morbid fascination as Altan placed his thumbs on the inside of Dorian’s wrist and bent it so it popped. Then he did the same motion on Dorian’s other wrist.

“Is that okay?” Altan asked.

Dorian rolled his wrists and flexed his fingers. “It hurt, but I feel very limber.”

Altan smiled up at him, tilting his head up invitingly. Dorian leaned over to give him a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Altan’s eyes were still closed, lost in the bliss of their kiss. 

Altan slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Dorian. “Let’s get an early lunch.” 

“We had breakfast two hours ago. You already want lunch?”

Altan nodded. “I’m ready for more food.”

“You’re a ravenous beast, aren’t you?”

Altan shrugged. “Just regaining all the weight I lost during our last trip.” He tried a half-hearted smile.

Dorian frowned. “Did you lose a lot of weight? You have been looking thinner recently.”

Altan shook his head, his brow wrinkling in frustration. “No. I’m fine, Dorian. I’m not as thin as I used to be. Josephine recently had me remeasured for the tailors, and I’ve definitely put on a bit of weight since the Conclave.”

Dorian relaxed visibly.

“Hey,” Altan said, reaching up to hold Dorian’s face. “You don’t have to be worried about me. I’m fine.”

Dorian smiled sadly. “I can’t help it,” he said. 

Altan leaned on his shoulder. “Well, you better try. I don’t want to be the reason you lie awake at night.”

“You’re not,” Dorian assured him. “You’re the reason I can sleep peacefully.”

Altan smiled at him. “So can we get that food now?”


End file.
